FA: When I needed you most
by falling into heaven
Summary: When disaster strikes Jess' family, she turns to Flack for support. FA, of course


Yo. Okay, this is kinda wierd, and I'm not going into detail about the police/science side, okay? This is about the FA, people!!

Reviews are love, okay?

Big hugs, Anna

Disclaimer: I plead the fifth!!

* * *

_I am gonna breathe slow  
Count from one to ten  
With my eyes closed  
'cos ladies take it in  
And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure  
Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure_

* * *

"Jess..." Angell spun round to see Flack headed towards her.

"Hey." she replied wearily. She still hadn't forgotten him kissing her last week. Even if it was to maintain cover.

He sighed. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Don lead her to a quiet corner of the precinct. "About last week..."

_Apparently he hasn't forgotten either_.She thought, mentally groaning. "Don't worry 'bout it, okay?"

"What... you mad at me for it?"

She shrugged. "I figured you were here to apologize for it. Which means you regret it."

"Wow. So you do regret it."

"Not what I said, Don."

He reached out, his fingers grazing her jawline. "I... Jess, I-"

They both jumped as his cell rang loudly.

"Yeah, Flack." He answered, not tearing his eyes away from hers, but his face growing pale. "Yeah, I got it. We'll head down there now. No - this is ours, 'kay? Secure the scene, wait for my call. Get Mac on the phone an' tell him . His team's workin' this, you got that?"

Angell stared at him anxiously. "Flack? What's going on?"

"Your brother, Liam. He's been attacked. He's alive," he added quickly as her hand flew to her mouth. "ICU. It... it's not lookin' too good. I'm takin' you straight down there, and headin' up the investigation."

As they hurried towards the car, she winced. "What did they do to him?"

"Beat the crap outta him, and he has a stab wound to the left thigh. Nicked his femoral artery, but he's out right now."

Angell got into the passenger side, not trusting herself to drive. "I want in, Flack."

He nodded. "I wouldn't have tried to stop you."

* * *

Jess sat by her second oldest brother's side, clutching his hand tightly. "Don..."

"We'll get him, Jess. I swear to you, we'll get him."

She nodded, as he layed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." was all she could whisper without bursting into tears.

It was breaking Flack's heart to see her like see Jess, who was so strong, crying. He crept outside to make a call. "Mac, yeah. I need you to get everything you can."

"_We're doing our best. How's Angell holding up?_"

"Uh, she, uh... Well, I'm not leaving her on her own."

"_Tell her we'll get him._"

"I already did, Mac."

When he got back, Angell was crying quietly. Without saying a word, Don pulled her up into his arms, holding her tightly. She wound her arms tightly round his waist, sobbing into his chest, trying to use him as a barricade against everything she was afraid of. It was the first time she'd lost control in front of Don, yet she didn't care. Her brother was lying next to dead in a hospital bed, so why should she give a damn about saving face?

Flack held her, stroking a hand soothingly down her back. "It'll be okay," he whispered into her hair, which he realised smelt like orange and cranberry shampoo. "I promise you, it'll be okay."

* * *

"Go home, get some rest." Don said after Angell had stayed at the hospital for twenty-three hours.

She shook her head. "Matt's coming. I need to wait for him."

"I'll stay. You need to rest, Jess."

Angell realized there was no way he'd let her stay any longer. "Okay. Can I take your car?"

"Sure. But lock your door, don't let anyone in but me or Messer, okay? An' be careful."

"You think this was aimed at me?"

"I don't know." He admitted, rubbing his chin. "But I'm not taking any chances. You see anyone hanging 'round, you call me, okay?"

She nodded, taking his keys. "I will. And Don... thanks." She leaned forwards, kissing his cheek lightly.

He smiled. "No worries."

A few hours later, a man a couple of inches smaller than Flack, not quite as well built but still not to be messed with, came to the room. "Uh..."

Don kept his hand on his gun. "ID? C'mon, I gotta see some ID."

He handed over a driver's liscense, showing he was Matt Angell, from Maine.

"Job?"

"Security guard."

Flack nodded. "Sorry, I don't know who did this, or why. I gotta be thorough." He paused, "I promised Jess I'd be thorough."

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

"Her place. She's got my car, and instructions to call me if she sees anyone, not to open her door to anyone but me or Detective Messer, an' I'll call her in the morning, or if something changes." He replied with a sigh. "I'm not gonna let this bastard hurt Jess, you can bet anything you like on that."

Angell's brother looked at him. "You really care 'bout her, dontchya?"

"Well... yeah."

"Wait... are you Don?"

"Mhmm." Flack replied. "Why, she been tellin' you stuff?"

"Yeah," Matt replied with a smirk identical to the one Angell oftern wore round him. "That you're pretty much her best friend. Me an' Ryan were gonna go through the whole 'break her heart an' we break your face' routine, but I don't think it's necessary."

"I'm not her boyfriend." Flack told him. "I ain't gonna do that to her."

"You better not."

* * *

The following morning, Jess sat in the chair between Liam and Don. She'd barely slept, but Flack knew she'd had time to think. She'd come in, hugged her older brother tightly, and Matt had whispered something to her to make her smile. Flack had no idea what, but didn't care. She looked better than she had the previous day, which was good.

His phone rang loudly. He answered it quickly. "We've got him." Danny's voice rang clearly through the phone.

Don shut his eyes. "Hold him. I'm doing this interrogation, alright?"

Jess turned to him. "Let me."

"No. You can watch, but I don't want you losing your badge over some sonofabitch like Ryan Fields, okay?"

"What makes you think I'll lose my temper?" She demanded.

He held her gaze. "Because I know you. You're like me, and if it was you lying there, I'd kill the guy." he said simply.

Angell nodded wearily. "Matt.. call me if he wakes up, okay?"

Matt nodded. "Take care, sis. I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

* * *

Flack should've known it was a bad idea to let Jess stay in the corridoor when Fields was taken towards the interrogation room. Something snapped in Jess, and she surged forwards, with the intention of causing as much pain as possible. But Flack wrapped a thick arm round her waist, holding her firmly.

"Flack! Let me _go_!"She growled, struggling violently.

Flack simply spun her towards him, one arm round her waist, one hand resting lightly on her cheek. "Jess... Don't, okay? Don't do this. Trust me, I'll get you a full, signed confession. But I'm not letting you throw your life away over some scumbag drug dealer, got that?"

She nodded. "Okay, okay."

He beckoned to Martinez. "Hey. You stand with Angell in observation? Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?"

Jess shot him a mock-glare, which he replied to with a grin.

Martinez nodded. "Sure. C'mon Angell, let's watch Flack do his thing."

* * *

Flack sat opposite Fields, who stared back sullenly. "Alright, here's what your gonna do. Your gonna give me a full signed confession of how and why you attacked and stabbed Liam Angell, you got that?"

"Or what?" He sneered.

"Okay. The guy you stabbed happens to be the brother of someone I care about, a lot. She's real mad at the moment, and if you _don't _give me the confession, I'll let her in here with you, and coincidentally have every CCTV camera down in this precinct."

Fields grabbed the pen and paper, and started writing.

Half an hour later, Jess and Don were back with Matt at the hospital, and Liam had woken up.

"I think I owe you, sis." He smiled.

"Nah." She shook her head. "You owe Flack. He had every guy he could working overight to get the guy. And saved my job, probably."

"In that case, thank you Don."

Don glanced at Jess. "You told all your brother's 'bout me, Jess?"

Jess blushed. "Eh..."

"Oh boy."

Everyone laughed. "C'mon." Jess sighed. "You can drive me home, 'kay?"

Flack stared at her intently, before lowering his gaze with a smile. "Sure. Bye guys."

"See ya Flack. Bye sis." They replied cheerfully.

When Flack and Angell were in the car, Flack paused, looking at Angell. "Jess... I don't want you to be on your own, okay? Stay at mine. I'll crash on the couch and you can have my bed, whatever."

"I don't-"

"Jess, I really don't want you on your own, okay?"

"Fine. But we have to talk, okay?"

He nodded, not needing to ask what about. "Sure. An' I'll make you some Irish Coffee. The cure to everything."

"Deal."

* * *

A/N: So, next time we'll pick up with Jess staying at Don's. Let me know what you think, and check out Sarah's stories. If you haven't already, shame on you. Just so ya know, it's my birthday on the 8th, and I'm gonna be fifteen, at LAST! Yay!

Sarah here!!! Yay! Something to edit! Lacy has been type type typing away for the past couple o' days working on a Harry Potter story and she apparently doesn't need me yet. Anna does though!! You wouldn't know, but Anna still needs me. Spelling. *shakes head* She is older than me right? Okay, kisses!

A/N: Okay, so I kinda sent her these while she was asleep (sorry Sarah! Time zones an' all!) and yes, I'm a year older, but yes, my spelling sucks. I'll work on it!!


End file.
